Burgh (anime)
Burgh is a character appearing in the Best Wishes! series, who is the Gym Leader of Castelia City in the Unova region. Appearance Burgh is a tall, thin young man, with bright green eyes and chin length, thick honey brown, wavy hair. Burgh wears a cider green V neck shirt, with long sleeves, as well as a white undershirt. Burgh also wears a red scarf around his neck, a brown belt with a butterfly-design buckle, red pants with dark green and black vertical stripes, dark socks and flat pointy shoes matching his pants' color. Burgh also makes some poses, showing the world how a great artist he is. Personality Burgh is a talented prodigy, who has his interest in designing clothes. He sometimes takes inspiration by his most favorite type of Pokémon - bugs. This love for -type Pokémon causes Burgh to be protective of them and does not wish to see them getting hurt too much. Biography Pokémon the Series: Black and White Burgh was first shown wrapped up in his green poncho and hanging on a rope to live like a forest Pokémon. Ash and Iris see this and were obviously surprised, before he unraveled and told them not to make too much noise. Burgh is also a fashion designing genius prodigy, but was having a hard time coming up with new ideas, so he claimed to have gone to the forest to find inspiration. During his stay, he also managed to befriend a Sewaddle. He also taught Ash and Iris about studying Pokémon and getting to know them before capturing them. Sewaddle managed to touch Burgh with its sensory knobs, but bashed Ash, after he tried to meet it. As they were taking a nap, Sewaddle went to eat some fruit. The fruit was eaten by a Woobat, who became angry and started attacking Sewaddle, whom Ash protected. After spending some time with the heroes, the group came onto the tree and slept there, where Burgh noticed Sewaddle has went into Ash's sleeping bag. The following day, Ash noticed Sewaddle was missing, thinking it went off with a Patrat. They followed Patrat to a cave, where another one was lying ill. Burgh managed to cure Patrat, then started searching for Sewaddle. Sewaddle was lying onto a Deerling and used String Shot on Ash's arm to be pulled towards him. A wind blew and made Sewaddle fall into the river. Ash went after Sewaddle, while Burgh sent Leavanny, who used String Shot to rescue them both. After seeing Sewaddle and Ash's bonding in front of the sunset, he got his latest inspiration and went back to his hometown to create new designs, waiting for Ash to arrive and challenge him.BW018: Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest! Burgh met with the heroes in Castelia City, where he was investigating a case, in which many bug-type Pokémon were acting odd. Iris sensed something as well and pointed in a direction, which was the closed Casteliacone shop; however, Pikachu sensed something in the sewers. The heroes checked the sewers out, finding a Venipede stuck in one of the pipes. Ash, despite Burgh's warnings, pulled out Venipede, who even tackled Ash, even poisoning him. While Cilan managed to cure Ash's poison, Iris and Burgh were healing the Venipede. They soon saw horde of Venipede, who were running about in the sewers and used Screech. Seeing Venipede have crawled the way out of the sewers onto the streets, Burgh and the heroes spoke with the mayor, proposing they could get the Venipede to the central park, where the Venipede wouldn't disturb anyone. The mayor allowed this and Burgh even asked for Nurse Joy to have Audino use Heal Pulse through the streets. Burgh noticed a large Venipede, suspecting it to be their leader and tried to get its attention. After Ash calmed down Trip, who started attacking the Venipede, Burgh played a flute to lure out the Venipede. Later on, with the help of the heroes and Trip, Burgh managed to get all the Venipede in the park. The heroes decided to go with Professor Juniper to the Desert Resort, while Burgh stayed at Castelia City.BW022: A Venipede Stampede! The heroes came back to the Gym, where Ash encountered Burgh taking care of his Sewaddle on a tree. Burgh admitted they moved the trees from Pinwheel Forest to suit the interior of the Gym. With a snap of fingers, Burgh showed the battle field. Burgh sent his Dwebble against Ash's Tepig. Dwebble, which a differently-colored rock, protected itself from Tepig's attacks and retaliated against Tepig with X-Scissor. Using Rock Wrecker, Dwebble defeated Tepig, while Ash sent his Sewaddle. Dwebble continued to use Protect, though Ash's Sewaddle used String Shot to navigate itself and dodge some attacks. Ash's Sewaddle managed to tackle Dwebble, causing Dwebble to lose its shell and be an easy target for Razor Leaf and Tackle attacks. Burgh called Dwebble and sent Whirlipede. While Sewaddle continued to navigate itself with String Shot, Whirlipede, who managed to negate Sewaddle's navigation strategy by using Poison Sting, as well as protect itself with Iron Defense. When Whirlipede used Solar Beam on Sewaddle, Sewaddle evolved into a Swadloon. Swadloon, despite failing to use String Shot, managed to negate Whirlipede's Steamroller with Energy Ball and defeated it with a tackle attack. Burgh was impressed and sent Leavanny, who managed to trap Sewaddle with String Shot. Sewaddle freed itself with Razor Leaf, but was defeated by Leavanny's Hyper Beam and Leaf Storm attacks. Ash sent Pikachu in, who was also being binded by String Shot and getting hit by Leavanny's Leaf Storm attack. Fortunately, the latter attack freed Pikachu, who avoided another String Shot attack and defeated Leavanny using all of its moves. Burgh admitted his loss and gave Ash the Bug Badge. Burgh bid farewell to the heroes, who moved onwards.BW025: Battling for the Love of Bug-Types! When Miles stated "Casteliacone can be bought on Tuesdays", Iris remembered they were with Burgh at the Casteliacone shop in Castelia City on Tuesday, but the shop was closed. She, Ash, Cilan and Stephan voted "No", which Miles had confirmed it was a false statement.BW071: Climbing the Tower of Success! After Ash's Swadloon evolved into a Leavanny, Ash remembered Burgh and his Leavanny, who could craft leafy clothes for Swaddle, whose "cloak" became ragged.BW076: Battling the Leaf Thieves! Ash remembered battling the Unova Gym Leaders, including Burgh, the night before he entered the Unova League.BW105: Curtain Up, Unova League! Pokémon On hand At Castelia Gym Gallery Unova Gym Leaders.png Burgh looking upon the tree.PNG See also Burgh (Adventures) References Category:Gym Leaders Category:Bug Pokémon User